


Fluttering Feathers

by FuckThisImFishing



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Angels, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Demons, Dragons, Embodiments/Personification, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gay Sex, LGBTQ+ characters, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckThisImFishing/pseuds/FuckThisImFishing
Summary: Gods and Goddesses have fallen silent, they wait for what is to happen next. Prayers from down below are unanswered.Embodiments have long since vanished from the face of the earth, not a trace left behind. The protectors have been silenced.Angels continue falling from the sky, pure white feathers fluttering down. Someone has exiled them all.Demons have risen from the ground, horns and wings sprouting from her heads and back. Hell has been unleashed.The ones who fell from Heaven watch the falling stars and feathers, hatred and anger etched deep into their eyes. No mercy will be shown.No one is no longer safe from the wrath of us.No one is no longer safe from the wrath of me.You can never hide from my eyes.





	Fluttering Feathers

_"I promised, didn't I? I would always be here to protect and love you until He tells me my time here on Earth is up. But I will always come back to see you." She smiled, looking a bit down with her twinkling crystal blue eyes, holding out her hand to me, waiting patiently. Her voice was so comforting, so gentle, like a soft melody I could listen to everyday._

_I slowly reach out my hand to her, holding it just above her palm, hesitating and unsure. I kept staring at her, she was just so breathtakingly beautiful, I was speechless. I wanted to speak but the words never came out._

_She chuckles softly, knowing that I was staring at her beauty. I look down and feel my cheeks redden in embarrassment, quickly placing my hand on hers. I felt her thumb rubbing the top of my hand, comforting me. Slowly, I move my head up to see her hand gently pull my arm forward before she places a gentle kiss on my hand. I couldn't help but smile with a red face._

  
___________  
___________

 

I smile at the memory, letting out a happy chuckle with my head shaking a bit before holding the wine glass and taking a small sip of the bittersweet taste. My black specked amber eyes dart to the chess board on the table in front of me, every known name being said in my head as I look at each piece that best fits their role. Naming our names as the King and Queen. Or Queen and Queen.

"Two? There is a guest here to see you. I'm pretty sure you know who they are." One of the Cards knocks gently at the door, speaking in a low tone enough for us two to hear. I sigh deeply and get up from my comfortable sofa, standing for a short moment before taking a couple of steps to open the door and then close it.

They quickly take notice of my angry scowl, respectfully and politely staying a few feet away from me. I turn back to look at them, a apologetic smile on my face. They smile back, "I understand."

Walking the twists and turns of this large mansion - while almost getting myself lost, but King helped me - we finally reach the lobby, or above the lobby, I should say. They stand beside me, ready to attack at any given moment. I lean on the railing, clearing my throat to catch the guest's attention, "What do you want."

She looks up at me from her seat, grey-white eyes narrowing at me, "I'd like to have a word with Ace, if she's here."

I growl angrily, feeling the thick tension in the air between us. I know she has a disliking towards me, if it's not even more obvious. "No, Your Majesty, your Mate isn't here. She's out hunting. But I doubt she would want to have a chat with you." I speak calmly, my eyes narrowing a bit, "I would like it of you were to leave. I don't want anyone getting hurt, not you, not me, not anyone. Even the furniture."

She glared for a few more moments before getting up and leaving through the heavy double doors. I sigh again, lightly banging my head on the railings, "Where in the world is Ace...."

"I'm sure you know how much blood she's taking each week. She's taking more and more time on her hunts. I'm surprised she hasn't asked you for your blood yet." They pat my head gently, "She has told me before she was thinking of a way to break the Mate bond between her and the Queen."

I shift my head so that my right eye would land on him, what he said caught my interest. "Could you say that again?" I mumble between us both. They chuckle and grin, happy to rephrase again, "Ace has told me, she wanted to be with you, but since she is Mated to the Queen, she's trying to find another way to break the Mate bond before she finally decides to meet with the Moon Goddess."

I nod my head once, lifting it up again from the laying position. With a good stretch and satisfying cracks of my back, I walk past them. My arm on their broad shoulder, "You're in charge until Ace or I come back. Understand, King? And notify me if anything important happens."

They give me a thumbs up, grinning again as I return the same grin. I lift myself over the railing and smoothly hit the floor, walking to the heavy double doors. I curse to myself, how could I forget I don't have some of the strength to fully open it. "Having trouble?" They appeared beside me, their large hands strongly gripping one of the handles and kindly opening it for me. I flash a smile as I walk out, looking back with a goodbye wave. They do the same before slowly shutting it closed.

The chilly autumn air brushes past me, making me shiver a bit. "I wish I brought my long coat....and my glasses...." I mutter to myself, rubbing my hands together to spark up my midnight blue fire. Slowly and silently, I make my way into the forest, the dead silence making me stand on end and feel tense. She had told me the Demons - who were unable to have Human forms, and other Beasts seeking refuge - live here as their Home and were known to strike if provoked or hungry.

The sound of bushes rustling knocks me out of my mind as I struggle to see what was a couple of feet in front from me. From my blurry vision, I see an outline of a black fox jump into view, trotting up to me to nuzzle against my leg. I grin and rub his head, quietly asking, "Where's Ace?"

He circles me, still rubbing against my leg before bursting into a run. I chuckle and chase after him, jumping from the sides of a tree to another as I use the burst air as support. The black fox suddenly stops running after a few minutes, crouching low in the bushes. He gives me the message that she's there.

I use the air to thrust me forward over the bush and into the large clearing to see her sitting at the edge of the wide and deep lake. "Ace?" I quietly call, taking hesitant steps towards her still body. She doesn't move at first but her finger twitches. I take even slower steps now.

And suddenly she quickly turns around - faster than I can comprehend to what's happening - and painfully grips my wrist tightly. I use my weight and shove her down onto the grass and pin her down with half of my inhuman strength, "It's me. It's just me. Please, calm down."

She fights to break free for a bit longer, and manages to move her arms up and claw my cheek before her ocean blue eyes take a good look of my face. Her voice is quiet and low, raspy and husky too, "I'm sorry, Elizabeth..."

I smile a bit and lean my forehead on hers, "It's alright, love. I know you didn't mean to."

Gently leaning my forehead on hers, we stare into each others eyes in the comfortable silence.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were the Queen for a moment." She breaks the silence after a while, arms wrapping around my waist as she rolls us over with her on top. I scowl a bit, giving her a crystal clear message. She hums softly, "I see. I'm sorry I've been leaving and never seeming to come back. My thirst has been bothering me."

I see that her eyes are still the same deep ocean blue, a beautiful color, I have to admit. It's rare for me to see her Vampire out since she's always gone when it happens. She groans and just lays her head down in between my shoulder and neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Did you forget your glasses again?"

"Yeah, I unfortunately did."

"Silly."


End file.
